Monsters Under the Bed - A Hat in Time AU
by KittyCatGameplays
Summary: Jasper has just been assigned his first child: a young girl by the name of Madison. However, scaring her proves to be difficult, and Jasper ends up getting attached. (Note from the Author: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't done anything with this story in ages! I kinda fell out of the AU and only just now picked it back up (with added changes). I should hopefully be more active now!)


"_So, who's the kid I'm haunting?"_

"_Fer the last time, it's not called 'haunting' a child!"_

"_I'm quite literally a ghost, I'm pretty sure it's called 'haunting' in my case."_

"_Boys, please! Enough arguing!"_

"_Sorry." "Sorry lass."_

"_Now, your assigned child will be…"_

* * *

Maddie had just finished getting ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and put on her pajamas. She yawned as she walked over to her bed. Maddie snuggled under her blankets and reached over to her lamp, turning it off. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to embrace her.

However, try as she might, she couldn't fall asleep.

She felt like something-or someone-was staring at her. It was almost like someone was in the room with her. She sat up in her bed, her eyes scanning the dark room around her. Everything seemed fine, but Maddie still couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone in her little room.

She wasn't scared, however.

Usually the feeling of someone else being in the room would frighten someone, but Maddie wasn't even scared in the slightest. Seeing as the room was empty, Maddie decided to check under her bed. She leaned over the side, looking into the dark space below her. For a moment, nothing. Silence. Then two glowing eyes opened abruptly. Maddie jumped a bit. She watched in fascination as the face opened it's glowing, fanged mouth in a grin before disappearing into the darkness again.

That was strange.

Maddie slid back under her covers and tried to fall asleep again. She could still feel the presence in the room with her. Was it a monster? Probably. But shouldn't kids be scared of having monsters under their bed? Then again, Maddie was the only one at her school who was brave enough to stand up to the school bullies. She wasn't easily scared, was she?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a clawed hand hovering over her head. She quickly rolled out of the way of it as it slammed down onto her previous spot, falling off the bed in the process. Maddie giggled as she lay on the floor. She heard a grumble as the hand slid back under the bed, the monster's glowing eyes glaring at her from the darkness. Maddie looked at the monster smugly before hopping back onto her bed. Rather than try to fall asleep again, Maddie sat on her bed, keeping an eye on the space just next to her bed, waiting to see what the monster would do next. A tail slowly moved out from the darkness, waving around almost like it was trying to taunt her. Maddie got a crazy idea all of a sudden and waited for the perfect moment until-

There was a yelp as Maddie grabbed onto the monster's tail, hugging it tightly. The monster flew out from under the bed, allowing Maddie to get a good look at it. It was a huge shadowy spectre with glowing yellow eyes and fur around its neck. Its arms were long and thin, leading into talons with sharp claws. Maddie couldn't help but giggle as the monster tried to get the small child off its tail.

"LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the monster shouted, flailing his tail around wildly. Maddie squealed in delight, holding on as tight as she could. The monster finally managed to shake the child off onto her bed. Maddie sat on her bed, laughing. The monster flew right up to Maddie, an angry look on his face. "_What's your deal kid?!_" he growled. Maddie wiped away happy tears. She hadn't had that much fun in a while.

"I wanna be friends with you!" she giggled. The monster had an expression that was a mix of confusion and anger.

"Kid, I'm supposed to be _scaring_ you! Humans and monsters can't be _friends_!"

"Not with that attitude!" Maddie had a smug look on her face. The monster glared at her.

"You're the absolute worst, kid. I'll be back tomorrow night." he hissed, starting to slink back under the bed.

"Goodbye Mister Noodle Ghost!" Maddie cheerily said, waving.

"_My name is Jasper._" Jasper snapped, disappearing under the bed. Maddie smiled as she tucked herself back into bed. Jasper was a lot of fun! She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow night. She closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"_Did I just tell the kid my name?!_" Jasper asked himself. He had a worried tone of voice. At this moment, he was back in the monster realm. Other monsters walked by him, having just finished scaring their assigned children. Jasper took a deep breath. This was fine. Everything was fine. It was only his first time being assigned a child. The first is never the easiest.

But Jasper was one of the best when it came to scaring. _Why wasn't this brat-_

"Oi, Jasper! What are ye doing?" Jasper snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the voice. A bird-like monster (nobody could really tell what kind of bird he was supposed to be) walked over to Jasper. Jasper sighed, floating over to the monster.

"Hey Ross." Jasper grumbled. Ross crossed his arms in thought.

"Ye seem a bit frustrated, lad. How'd yer first scare go?"

"Terribly. The little brat wasn't even afraid of me! _She grabbed onto my tail!_" Jasper ranted. "I'm supposed to scare this kid, how am I supposed to do that when she doesn't even hide under her covers when I show up?!" The bird monster put a hand on the ghost's shoulder.

"Ah, calm down lad. It ain't yer fault. I'm sure the lass will be scared of you in time." Ross reassured. Jasper sighed.

"Easy for _you_ to say. You've been scaring longer than I've been alive. I'm sure scaring kids comes easily with all the experience you've had." Ross rolled his eyes (or at least you could make out the motion; you couldn't really see his eyes at all).

"Ah, it's only me tenth child. Some monsters have had over twenty."

"Those guys gave up on their children after a week." Jasper joked. The bird snickered.

"The children scared _them_ 'fore they could." Ross added. The two monsters laughed. Ross made a motion to follow. "C'mon, let's go clock out and grab a drink."


End file.
